


Lighten Up

by newtmasofficial



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Appendicitis, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasofficial/pseuds/newtmasofficial
Summary: Anonymous asked: javid sickfic





	Lighten Up

**Author's Note:**

> Read on tumblr [here](https://gingwrites.tumblr.com/post/166552155789/lighten-up-javid)

Finals were nearing and Davey hadn’t stopped studying. He’d barely even left the library. Jack had to come visit him there because Davey was never at their apartment anymore.

Three days before finals were scheduled to begin, Davey started to feel a little under the weather. His stomach hurt and he was a little nauseous, but other than that, he felt fine.

He chose to ignore it, trying to study for his chemistry final. He had to pass the test to get an A.

Two days before finals started and David woke up feeling worse than the day before. Jack had already left for the theater, but he didn’t to worry Jack anyways. Davey decided to just study at home instead of attempting the trek to the library.

After staring at the same page for fifteen minutes, David finally slammed his textbook closed. He couldn’t concentrate. He was exhausted, his stomach was cramping, and he was still nauseous.

Davey’s stomach grumbled before he threw his hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom. Luckily, he made it to the toilet before his breakfast decided it needed to see the light of day again.

Davey laid his head on the floor, the tiles cooling his heated skin. He stayed there for a few more moments before getting up to lay back in bed. Before he left the bathroom, he grabbed the trash can, just in case.

Setting his laptop and textbook on his desk, Davey curled under the covers.

“I can take one day off from studying, I guess,” Davey mumbled to himself.

What felt like only minutes later, Davey was shaken awake.

“Davey. Dave. Wake up.” Jack shook his boyfriend’s shoulder again.

“Jack?” Davey slurred out, barely able to open his yes. He felt worse than he did when he fell asleep, which was saying something. He felt like someone had stabbed him in the stomach.

David tried to sit up, but needed Jack’s help.

“What are you doing here, Jack? I thought you had class,” Davey said, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

“My class ended hours ago. I’ve been trying to find you. Why didn’t you tell me you felt bad and that you stayed home? I could’ve been here for you!” Jack said, placing his hand on Davey’s forehead.

“I didn’t want-“ was all Davey was able to get out before he started seeing spots. He vaguely remembered hearing Jack calling out his name, but the darkness seemed more comforting.

Davey could hear sirens, felt Jack’s sweaty hand in his before passing out again.

Everything hurt. Mainly his stomach. But nowhere near as bad as it had been hurting this morning.

Was it even still the same day?

“Davey, can you hear me?”

David slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the harsh light.

“Hey, Davey. How’re you doing?”

Davey turned his head towards the sound of the voice and found his very concerned boyfriend.

“Yeah-“ Davey stopped to clear his throat. “Yeah, I’m good. What happened?”

“You passed out on me and scared the hell outta me. I thought I was going to lose you. I didn’t know what was wrong with you. Doctor said you had appendicitis and did emergency surgery to remove it. God, don’t ever do that to me again, Davey. I can’t lose you,” Jack ranted, grabbing Davey’s hand halfway through.

“Lighten up, not one died,” Davey smiled, trying to cheer Jack up.

“’No one died?’” Jack repeated, mouth hanging open. “Davey, you could’ve died. Doc said if I had come back an hour later, your appendix would’ve ruptured and you would’ve died. So, don’t tell me to ‘lighten up.’ I love you. I can’t lose you,” Jack all but yelled.

Davey sat in silence for a moment, watching Jack’s chest heaving.

“I’m sorry, babe. I’m still here. I’m not leaving.” Davey squeezed Jack’s hand before bringing it to his mouth to kiss it. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Davey was released from the hospital the next day, just in time for finals. He had made Jack bring his chemistry book so he could study.

Luckily, he made an A. Jack probably would have fought the professor if he hadn’t. He really did have the best boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think! If you have a request, let me know on my writing blog!
> 
> My main blog is [here](http://me-myselfandziall.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My writing blog is [here](https://gingwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
